utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicethekiller Directory Ambition Conspiracy
Alicethekiller Directory Ambition Conspiracy was a major conspiracy designed by Alicethekiller43 against her ex-boyfriend: Company Member cyclone_43. The conspiracy's end game was to bring about the removal of cyclone_43 and the emplacement of Alicethekiller43 as a member of the UTC's Directory. The conspiracy was foiled by a counter-group set up by Irishkaiser, some Company Members and regimentals and a few anonymous individuals who wish to remain secret. The event is seen by the [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]] as its modern June Reforms, which, instead of premiums, it was Americans - particularly American women and girls - who are now seen with suspicion and contempt by a clan that once accepted them with open arms. This event sparked a subconscious demographic rebalancing in which American members were now seen as having less practical value, with Europeans and East Asians or anyone not in the North American continent as more valuable than American players. As the conspiracy was a long-term plan that flew under most people's noses with the exception of a few, it being allowed to build up was seen as a major fault of the administrative structure of the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company. Agenda and Goal of the Conspirators Though it is unclear whether there was one rigid plan or the conspirators made it up as they went along, the investigators drewup conclusion after piecing evidence and facts together. Note, this may not be the actual plan at all, but through the events, is their most probable agenda: # Alicethekiller wanted to become a Directory Member by first generating a crisis(mass leaving) # ''Alicethekiller hopes that Irishkaiser will want to look for someone to take the fall i.e. Cyclone_43 # Alicethekiller hopes to convince Irishkaiser that it was all Cyclone's fault really and that none of this would have happened if it weren't for him and that he should either be kicked or removed from power or leading people at all. # Use her apparent "popularity" with others(that may include foreigners as well) and her "impeccable" track record to secure a Directory role with backing from popular opinion. # Force, persuade or manipulate people to return to the UTC with key plotters after everything is over. Plotters of the Conspiracy '''Major Confirmed Members The major members of the Conspiracy are those who have been identified by the investigators as having substantial motivations and major gains from taking part in the cooperative. They actively took part in the planning and plotting and helped each other achieve their goals. Not everyone listed here has the same interests and this later fractured the group when they were discovered as all the major plotters all turned against Alicethekiller43 to save themselves. '''''Alicethekiller43 Alicethekiller43 was seen by the investigators as the ringleader, primary instigator and plotter against cyclone_43. Her motivations were pinned down to: her intense dislike for her ex-boyfriend(cyclone_43) and her wanting to be Directory member, which was also linked to the former, as the ex-boyfriend also wanted to be a Directory member as well. It was concluded by the investigators and the evidence presented, that though she was the leader, she did not tell or let everyone on the full plan and her preferred method was to coordinate everyone's interests to align with her own. It was also discovered by the investigators and the people she talked to that most of their plan was coordinated on other chat mediums such as snapchat and the like. jamwizard2 jamwizard2 was an ex-Company Member, kicked for refusing to take responsibility and accepting the consequences of his actions months prior. Though kicked, jamwizard2 expressed his intent to want to return to the UTC. Jamwizard2's motivations for taking part involved wanting to return to the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company and reclaim his position as a leader of the 234th Regiment of Whitehaven, while also apparently disliking cyclone_43 for "putting his relationship in public". jamwizard2 acted as a spy for Alicethekiller when he exiled himself to Dawn Brigade and monitored their movements. His part was to fabricate evidence and acquire testimony of people who were against cyclone_43, with the promise of getting most of them to return only if cyclone_43 was removed. After being discovered, he switched sides and attempted to appease the UTC by banning Alicethekiller from his Discord. UnmaskMe UnmaskMe's motivations are considered inconclusive as her actions did not add up to her relations with the others. User UnmaskMe gave multiple excuses that seemed to change three times in the course of one week when brought to question. The excuses are listed below: # Hated and feared Shrauger's prominent rise and his inevitable "replacement" of her. # Feeling "trapped" and somehow could not leave if she wanted to. # A family member suddenly suffering from ALS in no reasonable discernible timeframe. None of the listed are believed by the investigators as they all seem disconnected and sudden. It was confirmed however by the investigators that she disliked cyclone_43 and that the best possible motivation was that she wanted to get rid of cyclone, have Alicethekiller43 installed Director and therefore acquire more influence in the Company due to their partnership. During the conspiracy, UnmaskMe also pushed for the mass leaving phase to take part sooner than planned, while Irishkaiser was still returning from his trip from New Zealand, rather than later in where he might be in a position to discover them(Irishkaiser by this time already had the counter-group up and running and monitoring them), which Alicethekiller rejected her proposal. Her impatience with the plan and Alicethekiller's insistence to wait may be a motivation to suddenly turn against Alicethekiller when their conspiracy was discovered as she may feel her incompetent to the task. When discovered and the plotters convened to assess the situation, UnmaskMe was the first person who suggested the removal of Alicethekiller and turned on her, hoping to bury any ties with her after pitching jamwizard2 the idea to ban her from SuS Discord group. Minor Actors and or Unconfirmed Plotters Minor players and actors have all been designated by the investigators to may be motivated, but not necessarily smart enough to plan or organize on their own or even take part but just follow each other. They are theorized to simply have helped coordinate and facilitate the rest who were kept in the dark and may have been kept in the dark themselves. Not all of the people listed here are considered antagonists by the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company. A good number of those who left gave out and told the counter-group everything. The wiki will not confirm which ones gave away the plot. This however will only deal with the middlemen and minor but substantial actors, not the entire membership. chiaggi chiaggi was concluded by the investigators as not smart enough to think independently and was mostly submissive to Alicethekiller. chiaggi's motivations are unrecognized, with the sole exception of being under the influence of Alicethekiller when chiaggi transferred to the 93rd Regiment of Virtues, which was by then under temporary leadership of Alicethekiller. One slightly far-fetched theory implied by one investigator was that Alicethekiller had seduced chiaggi, which floated around, but nothing directly confirmed as it's all based on pre-conceptions of her personality and her failed seduction of Company Officers in the past to acquire favors. All other theories about chiaggi's motivations were considered "unsubstantiated" other than his personality being more of a follower type than an independent thinker. RainytheGamer RainytheGamer's motivations were confirmed to be against both cyclone_43 and Irishkaiser. After cyclone_43's apparent harassment of RainytheGamer, it can be assumed that RainytheGamer holds cyclone_43 in contempt. It is highly probable that she dislikes Irishkaiser more rather than hate cyclone_43. As Irishkaiser was the most prominent voice that sharply criticized her and her regiment as a "regiment of slackers"sic. She was the only one with considerable motivation to leave the UTC as its Clan Leader constantly repeated his opinions of wanting the dissolution of her regiment and routinely labelled her as useless and or a beggar. ObliviousBob Though not necessarily a plotter, ObliviousBob played a pivotal role in not warning anyone, despite his seniority and reputation for integrity, which was considered quite strange by the investigators and the counter-group. He claimed that he thought "Irishkaiser tested him", which was contradictory as - to pass the test, ObliviousBob would therefore have to report about the events - which he did not. It was later discovered that he was motivated because he "loved" Alicethekiller, and both made plans to meet up in real life when ObliviousBob would choose a college based around where Alicethekiller would be. He was pitched the idea of taking part of the Mass Leave phase of her plan but refused. At this point, ObliviousBob lied to both sides and made no solid promises to sit on the fence while he was still judging for himself on what course of action to take, even after the events unfolded. He eventually decided to join Alicethekiller and continue with their plans to meet up in real life. The "Amiables" - the Good Guys. Not all the people who took part in the mass leaving were considered blind followers by the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company. A good number of them warned Irishkaiser beforehand, out of a sense of respect for his honesty and fairness to them. The amiables who left said they thought the UTC was just not for them and that MineZ bores them, but they remembered that though Irishkaiser may have been hard, he was fair and honest and the amiables wished to repay by telling him their intentions up front. One amiable is noted to have said: "you(Irishkaiser) deserve to know cause you never hid anything from me"sic. Upon revealing their intentions to mass leave, Irishkaiser was dumbfounded as the reasons did not make sense. Their grammar and exact words have been censored and edited to protect them as they are still friends with the conspirators. However, this is what they generally sent Irishkaiser 1) I don't think UTC is for me and I'm bored with MineZ anyway. Also most of them hate you(Irishkaiser), so watch out for that, buddy. 2) Alice deserves more recognition 3) That Cyclone is a straight up cunt! The second point was seen as the indicator of the ringleader of the operation and the Counter-Group went to work figuring out the entire fiasco as mass leaving in a system where the clan is fair and where Irishkaiser for the most part, personally helped and assured every one of them that he would listen to their problems made the entire thing contradictory, which only spurred more curiosity. cyclone_43 being insulted however did confirm the link for Alicethekiller's hand and the group began gathering intelligence. When the mass leaving began, the amiables sent a message: "They couldn't wait anymore, I just followed." The Counter-Group/Investigators, Defenders of Cyclone Irishkaiser gathered most of the trustworthy and even some of the Mass Leavers themselves. The amiables are considered members of the defenders of cyclone and their names are counted among the Counter-Group. However, as their names cannot be revealed, the original Counter-Group themselves refuse to show their names to show solidarity and share in glorious anonymity with their "anonymous comrades". The Counter-Group and Investigators themselves were intrigued and operated with discretion to discover the exact reasons why a mass leaving was occuring. This curiosity became an obsession that the policy to deal with the conspirators was simply to "watch and wait". This infuriated Irishkaiser who wished to act sooner. Though the Counter-Group failed to intercept them during the Mass-Leave which gave a temporary loss of face in the public that was only recovered when Irishkaiser revealed the whole story, if the group acted too quickly, the entire truth and facts may never be known as it may be unexplained and lost to history. The Counter-Group and its members are considered heroes and "morally courageous" by the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company today, but its slowness to react and obsession with watching, waiting and monitoring is still seen as a failure. Complete Historiography For a detailed history, click the link for the Complete Historiography of the Alicethekiller's Directory Ambition Conspiracy. Repercussions and Legacy Due to the plot against cyclone_43 being done mostly by women of teenage years with backgrounds of "degeneracy" - outrage and heightened conservatism with suspicion and contempt for Americans and women, and their apparent lack of moral courage became the mood of the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company. A good number of American UTC themselves agreed and disassociated themselves with modern American youth, some explaining to Irishkaiser how it is a norm in their countries that "women and kids are like that". When the Conspirators turned and betrayed their own leader to cover their tracks, the UTC was even more shocked and disgusted and Irishkaiser afterwards became very depressed, remembering that he once gave them the time of day and called them "friends". As a result, non-Americans became prized for future recruitment basis. The 234th Regiment of Whitehaven's "Clone Army Training" program was deemed incompatible with the Company's culture and was transformed to a regular Regiment of the Line afterwards. A substantial number of people who left and or were later "kicked" became spies for the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company, monitoring Discords or snapchats for the UTC wherever they were posted or sent, thus expanding the Company's passive intelligence network to the monumental scale not seen since the Alt War.Category:Event